Milky Clover
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: /// AkIo X sAnAe /// Sanae was alwaysso sensitive. What does Akio have to do to get her to relax?


Title: Milky Clover

Rating: K

Pairing: 古河 秋生 x 古河 早苗

Disclaimer: クラナド isn't mine, but Akio should be!!! I WUV THE HUSBANDS WITH A HEALTHY SENSE OF SARCASM. WWW!!!!

;o; I was going to put this off, but since I'm in the mood (and I'm not doing my Honors homework 'cause I'm a freakin' genius) I'll type this up. BEST PAIRING IN CLANNAD EVA!!!!! SANAE X AKIO 4 EVA, NIPPA!!!! d 3 b

Next story (not sure how long it will be til I work on it…) will be about Ibuki Fuko, since she rocks. Tomoya x Fuko is cute…

-----------------START-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akio smoked another cigarette, reading through the morning paper while sipping some coffee from a white ceramic mug on the table the apartment above the Furukawa Bakery. Sanae came in with more leftovers from her bakery on a tray. She put the bread down on the table and pushed her chocolate brown hair behind her back, folding her feminine hands over her lap. "Would you like some for breakfast?"

Akio looked back at her, letting the cigarette dangle from his mouth. "Huh? Nagisa-chan already went to school?" He asked, blinking. Sanae smiled at her husband.

"Yes. She wanted to leave extra early, since it is her first day." She pushed the tray of bread towards her husband, holding her hands out in approval for him to take some substance. "Go ahead."

"Ah…yeah." He said slowly nodding and cautiously taking the bread from the dish. He put his cancer stick down in the ashtray and looked at her. "Tell me. What is special about this bread **this time**," Akio asked, putting an emphasis on 'this time' as if he expected to go into a weeklong coma. Sanae gasped in shock and let her eyes water, telling her husband was reluctant to eat her bread. "Is it true," he sniffled, long eyelashes batting in modest sadness. "That my bread really is horrible?"

Akio panicked, waving his hands. "No, no, no, no!" He crammed a bun in his mouth and swallowed the chuck of flour, yeast, water, and sugar hurriedly, trying to prove to his wife that her bread was, if fact, absolutely wonderful. She blinked, wiping a tear off her cheek. "It's really good, Akio?"

"Yeah! What flavor is it?" He asked, looking inside the bun of bread, trying to act as interested as an adult man could be with a bun of god-knows-what that his wife called bread. It wasn't as if Akio hated her bread, it's just, sometimes she mixes rather strange things together to make a concoction of bakery delights to sell to unknowing customers. Sometimes it was bad, but it was good most of the time. Sanae answered as if she was a expert.

"I put in extra milk, and roasted clovers on top." She said, beaming at her husband. He took another bite and plucked a section away, offering it to his wife. "Do you want some?"

"Thank you." She said, taking the bread from her Akio's strong, slender hands. She blushed and dipped the bread in some of Akio's coffee and slowly chewing it. She paused and put her fingers to her lips.

"Akio…"

He flinched. "Yeah…" He asked.

He thought that after Sanae tasted her bread, she would find that she didn't like it at all, and then she wouldn't believe anybody of they said it was good. Sanae sighed and gulped, taking the bread into her stomach. "It was good. You're right."

He exhaled his held breath and sipped his coffee again, relieved. Akio didn't feel like chasing his wife around the city, especially so early. A cool breeze from the open widow circulated around the room, blowing the strands of Sanae's chocolate colored hair and Akio's magenta hair in an east direction. Akio looked up from sipping his coffee to see his beautiful wife sitting right in front on him, her hair swaying across her well defined featured. Her eyes shone like beacons over a stormy sea and her lashes were long and her body graceful and cute. She smiled again, kissing Akio's soul. He blushed. Sanae noticed and leaned over towards him, feeling his forehead. "Are you okay?"

He blushed, stammering a weak, "I'm…okay." She cocked her head.

"You're face is red."

"I'm fine…"

"Are you sick?"

"I'm fine."

"…" She looked at him, worried. "Are you…becoming ill because of my bread?" Akio sprang right back into full health, throwing a hand behind his head and laughing the blush from earlier off. "I'm fine, Sanae!" She sulked, fingers gripping her pink apron. "I'm sorry, if I made you sick…and my bread's not good…" She started to cry again. Not long after the tears started falling from her face, warm lips came to hers and kissed her delicately, immediately stopping Sanae's waterworks. She blushed the fires of a inferno and jumped back, her whole face red. "Akio?"

He took a lock of her hair and kissed it in one deft, magical motion. "Don't deny yourself, Sanae."

Her pearl sized tears vanished, replaced with a hopeful, shy laugh. "…Right." She pounced on her husband and hugged him tightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Akio leaned back against the wall, throwing one arm over his wife's waist and another arm to smoke a new cigarette. "Sanae…" Akio, whispered seductively.

"She blushed, lifting her head. "Akio…"

From outside, all the passing person could see was a silhouette of two people softly kissing each other, the breeze moving their hair in angelic methods that seemed inhuman.

In fact, this was inhuman.

It wasn't concrete or something you could touch.

It wasn't some invisible force, but more than just gravitation that pulled the two together.

They needed it like water,

Like air,

Like each other….

It was love.

------------OWARI------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Shuffle Dance)) Mwahahahaha…I rule, nippa. R&R, flames allowed…but not about the couple. You can flame my writing, but not the couple. Damn you if you do!!!!!!


End file.
